The Lonely Martyr
by Dark-Star217
Summary: A quick shot about the Thirds Funeral


**The Lonely Martyr**

"**Let no man stand alone against chaos and grief if it's within your power to support him" - Unknown**

Naruto Uzumaki had faced many hardships in his life, orphaned during the Kyuubi attack, shunned by the people the Forth Hokage gave both his own and his (known only to a few) son's life for. He had been beaten, ridiculed, tossed aside, and overlooked. He had lost fights, and been hurt by people who dared call themselves his friends. Even after all of this, he never faltered, never stopped pushing, He would stand up brush him self off...and then dare life to try and knock him down again, never once stopping to shed a tear for the hand he had been dealt. He was steadfast, headstrong, with a will of diamond and a heart of gold...But all men have there limits, and here, on this day Naruto had hit his.

The Chunin Exams had gone off without a hitch up until the third and final phase. Then with little warning a combined force of Oto and Suna struck with a fighting force of close to 600 men and women of varying skill levels, they pushed the ninjas of Konoha back into there own walls and beyond, making it just a few blocks into the town proper. For hours the two forces fought, with the power of the snake summons, and the Jinchuriki of the One Tailed Sand Demon, Shikaku, victory was all but assured, or atleast it should have been.

Oto and Suna failed to account for two factors. A: Jiraiya The Toad Sage was in Konoha, Thus the ninjas of the leaf had a strong summons of there own. Second: Naruto Uzumaki was able to face and beat Gaara, the container of Shikaku. With these vital advantages lost, Konoha found themselves pushing the invaders back, quickly and effectively. In short order the enemy had been pushed out of the city and into the Land of Fire woodlands in full retreat, there numbers cut from 600 to barely 200. Konoha had suffered, had bleed and lost many good ninjas, but they had come out victorious, however bitter sweet.

The worse causality of the combat had been Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Third Hokage, who had sacrificed himself to stop his former student, Orochimaru. The mad man had lived, but at a great cost to himself and Konoha. It was on this day, only three days after all the battle and blood, Naruto stood in a large procession on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Surrounded by his brothers and sisters in arms to mourn the passing of a great ninja and a greater man. Many cried, feeling the loss of someone so important cut deeply into everyone. Some hid they're tears behind stony expressions. Naruto even saw one man place his hand on Sarutobi's casket with his one arm and bow his head apologetically his one eye barely restraining his tears.

Everyone had a chance to place a flower on the Hokage's casket. Some even left more personal items, cigarettes, a strange orange book, a crimson rose, a pair of nun-chuck, even a bottle of sake. When it was Naruto's turn people have the audacity to glare at his back, He paid them no mind though. He stood there for a moment, just looking at the picture of the Third with a smile on his face. He then spoke shocking many with what he said.

"You...Your a fool...A fool Hokage-sama," someone shouted from behind him "Hey you little brat! Show some Res-" was all he could say before being silenced by a look from Kakashi. Naruto continued "You could have beat him...could have ended him so easily...You should still be here!" He shouted at the picture. "You promised me that hat Old man! I told you I wouldn't accept it from anyone but you! I trusted you to watch me grow! To help me!" Tears now streamed down his face and many others at the heart wrenching words. "It's not fair! Why would you throw your life away just to cripple a man who deserves to die!?" Just then a tall man appeared beside Naruto, his broad shoulders, long gray hair, and the large scroll on his back showed him to be the Gallant Toad sage! He promptly smacked Naruto across the face with a blank expression on his face. Several people gasped, a few of the older ninja even started to move to help the boy up, until a look from Jiraiya stopped them cold.

"He did what he knew was right." The old sage spoke, making many stare in mild shock. "He did what every Hokage has done, what every Hokage should do. He gave his life, his essence to save this city and it's people." Naruto stayed on the ground his eyes down cast and hidden in shadow, the tears still falling. "He wanted to be here Naruto, To watch you become a Hokage so great no one, not even the Fourth could compare, wanted to see people accept you for who you are...But he also wanted you to live, and he thought if it meant his life for yours and thousands of others, that it was a fair trade." Naruto looked up with a heart broken expression. "Why did he leave me Jiraiya...Why did he leave me all alone again...?" Naruto sobbed. This struck many of the onlookers deeply, for they had forgotten, no one, not even the Thirds own blood had been as close to Sarutobi as Naruto had, and that Naruto had just lost the closet thing to family he had ever had. Jiraiya kneed down and pulled Naruto to his feet. "I want to tell you a saying that the Old-man shared with me after my own fathers death in the line of duty. 'What way better is there for a man to die...Then facing fearful odds...for the ashes of his father...and the temples of his gods.' He died...knowing that his final act was one not of taking life, but preserving it." Naruto stared at Jiraiya for a moment before looking down. "Will the pain ever stop?" he asked quietly "No...but it will dull over time.." Jiraiya place and arm around Naruto's shoulders as he stood up "Come on...Ill take you home." "Do you think I can do it?" Jiraiya stopped and let out a broken smile as a few tears stung his eyes "I believe in you every bit as much as the Old man did." Naruto looked up, a fire in his eyes like never before. "Then I want you to make me like Old man Hokage. I want to be able to die knowing I persevered life like he did!" Jiraiya looked shocked but then smiled and nodded. "You will kid, you will."

**AN: Hey guys been a while since I've posted something. Was watching a movie earlier and got inspired, I plan on continuing this up to present time in the Naruto-verse. Any comments or questions just let me know.**


End file.
